Star Wars Jedi General pt 10 Jedi Vs sith round 2
by Sithproductions
Summary: Marsis meets Ventress a second time


Marsis stood watching his troops load supplies onto the walkers Master Skywalker had to spare.

All we have is 2 AT-TE's, 5 AT-RT's and a turbo tank. Ahsoka said to him.

He nodded; This is going to be a long battle, but were going to need to come up with a strategy.

Agreed.

My scout Pinz is scouting out the area now, he'll give us some intel when he gets back.

All we know is that the droids are perched on a hill, They have the advantage, They can rain down fire on us.

The fungus will provide cover.

Cover is what killed my men the last time, Those fungus fall over when shot enough and crush troops, They'll have to ride on the walkers and in the turbo tank.

This is going to be rough.

I know that.

Our tanks can handle the droids but they can only take us so far, before the forrest becomes to thick for them to handle.

Noted, We'll have to proceed on foot after the town, all well have is air support.

What about the droid tanks?

What about em? Your reckless!

And, Im a good leader, I get my men through the fights, and at the end of the day it's usually a victory.

What happened to Bariss?

Some Sith got the best of her, she broke a rib or two but she'll be fine.

But we need medics!

I got medics, Besides klix can lead the medics just as well as Bariss can.

I know my men Ahsoka, Don't worry we can handle this!

Ok.

Did you bring troops?

No, master skywalker needed em.

Atleast we got reinforcements from red company then.

Fox! Marsis called out.

Fox rushed over. Sir? He asked.

Get the men ready for battle, Were leaving in 15 minutes!

We don't have a plan! Ahsoka pointed out matter-of-factly.

There is a plan.

What is it?

Just wait and see, trust me you'll be amazed.

Whatever.

The walkers tromped through the forrest. Pinz sat on the AT-TE, he had a bandage on his arm from where a droid had shot him. Marsis held up his hand and yelled; Halt!

The lead AT-TE stopped.

Why are we stopping? Ahsoka asked impatiently.

Were just out of range of the droids guns. Marsis replied.

He went over the commlink; Hey tap you ready to unveil our little surprise?

Sure thing general! Tap replied.

Marsis watched as his Y-wings swooped down, and unloaded their payloads onto the droids lining the hill. Charge! Marsis yelled as he waved his hand, signaling the walkers to move.

He jumped down and ingnited his lightsaber mid flight. He ran forward Ahsoka right behind him. He ran right up the hill into the small village. He was met by a column of super battle droids. He ran forward blocking their random shots. He hit the ground and slid on his back under 2 droids and chopping them down the middle. He used the force to flip himself back up on his feet, The jumped up and threw his saber into a droid. He then jumped onto the droid ripped his saber out and cut another droid in half. Ahsoka jumped in, She ran through them hacking them. She then ducked down and cut one droid straight up the middle. They both deactivated their weapons. By the time fox got up the hill with the walker there was nothing but a smoking pile of droid parts.

You never leave us anything to fight! Fox complained.

You were too slow! Marsis replied.

Fox laughed.

Shall we advance? Ahsoka asked.

Sure thing. Marsis replied. Tech call in the dropships to come get the AT-TE and the turbo tank.

Got is sir. Tech replied.

Let's advance! Marsis shouted.

How many troops we got? Ahsoka asked.

I'd say 150 men.

What? Why, thats not enough!

Yeah it is, Their not an easy target for tanks and these are some of the best clones out there!

Whatever.

Up ahead Marsis saw Ventress again. She didn't have tanks this time but instead A column of battle droids.

Welcome jedi! She called to them. I hope you are ready to die! You expect to kill us with battle droids? Are you crazy! Marsis taunted as he ignited his lightsaber.

Ahsoka ignited hers as well, except she charged.

Ahsoka don't! Marsis screamed out. He grabbed her with the force and pulled her back. She looked a him angrilly.

Men, Stay back anything that gets past us, you shoot! Marsis said to his clones while signaling with his hands for them to take cover.

Now we go! He said to Ahsoka.

Battalion charge! Ventress yelled. The column of B1 battle droids charged.

Marsis blocked the shots that flew at him. He then lunged forward stabbing a battle droid, Then removed his saber spun around cut another one in half, Then force pushed 5 more. Ahsoka twirled her saber in her hands as she cut through the droids. She had to have hacked down ten. Marsis and her quickly finished off the rest with quick slashes and stabs.

You ready for round two sith? Marsis asked.

She jumped igniting both weapons and tried to slash him and Ahsoka at the same time.

They blocked the attacks. Ventress then kicked marsis in the gut. He slid backward digging his boots into the dirt. Ahsoka blocked her next hack. Marsis jumped and swung his blade trying to hit her. She blocked it with extreme ease.

You know... She snarled. Im not going easy on you this time!

Who cares, I can still beat you! He replied. Pushing on his blade to shove her back. Ahsoka jumped trying to stab her. She kicked Ahsoka. Marsis lunged trying to stab her. But she parried his attack and flung him backward with the force. He hit the ground.

He though to himself; How the hell did she get so much stronger all of a sudden. He knew she wasn't holding back before. But then how. He felt the dark side surrounding her. But it was no different then before. He stood up. Ahsoka came back from behind Ventress once flung her with the force. He rushed her. She grabbed him with force choke. He felt his throat tighten. He gasped for air. Ahsoka force pushed her she released him. Marsis then charged ventress again who blocked the attack. She chuckled. It was an evil chuckle. She pushed back on the blades and then force pushed him again. He rolled over and over on the ground. He stood back up. She shoved him with the force again but this time he countered it. He then shoved her. She crashed into a fungus tree. Ahsoka came over to him. She fell into her fighting stance. Ventress turned and ran down the path. Ahsoka went to chase her. Marsis grabbed her shoulder.

She ain't worth it! He said.

Let's advance! He yelled to his men.

They followed him deep into the jungle. They met resistance from very few droids, Occasionaly a squad of Commando droids or super battle droids. But they found out when they got to a large valley full of Fungus. For their was a huge base full of droids and tanks. Their were pathways on top of the huge walls that housed guard posts full of Commando droid snipers.

Holy shit! Marsis exclaimed as he looked at the base.

Shuttles and landing craft took off with their fighter escorts, To attack distant targets. Squads on 4 Battle droids and a super battle droid patrolled the walls and the perimeter. Several double barrel repeating guns were set up, They also had akward looking tanks patrolling, they weren't the usual AAT, they had tracks and very big forward mounting guns on either side.

Were going to need alot of support for this. Tech said.

Pinz began speaking; Sir I would guess that place has atleast 5,000 battle droids.

Tech contact master Skywalker, Tell him we need support then contact Master Secura, We need her too.


End file.
